


Endgame Collapse

by uglyserpentine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Cleansing Fountains, The Endgame Collapse, a bit crack-ish, everybody is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyserpentine/pseuds/uglyserpentine
Summary: The survivors experience their first trial in the endgame collapse.(Written at 2.30am / Not edited)





	Endgame Collapse

Only half a minute too late did Meg realize, that her hiding spot was way too isolated for her to sprint over to the nearest loop. Even if she used her sprint burst she would be seen and caught in a manner of seconds. No, she needed to stay put and pray that the Plague wouldn't notice her, aching knees forced to crouch amongst a series of rocks and trees as she muffled her whimpers of pain.

Meg held her breath as the vile woman glanced around the area, her heart nearly stopping amidst its ferocious pounding as cloudy blue eyes flickered over her spot briefly before going back to the generator. The Plague muttered a slew of curses before slamming her censor down onto the generator twice, Meg watched the metal contraption splutter and smoke helplessly, and so did The Plague.

The latter stole another glance around the area, and Meg swore as her knee buckled and sent her flailing out of her spot. Crumpling in a heap mere meters from the killer. The Plague tilted her head, muttering softly in Babylonian. Then before Meg could react she swung her censor straight into her left arm. The redhead cried out as she stumbled to her feet. Putting on a burst of adrenaline-fueled speed as she bolted for the nearest jungle-gym. The Plague paused to shake the blood off her censor, before striding after her at an abnormally fast speed, and with the grace of the high priestess she was.

Meg heard the taller woman's sharp inhale, and could only slap a hand over her mouth, as a splash of green bile impacted the back of her body and hair. She gagged at the smell but continued to sprint, gasping as she passed the pallet in order to leap out of the window. From the opposite side stood The Plague, Meg crouched behind the wall as another stream of bile splashed on the ground beside her, and over the window vault. The Plague then vaulted the window, so Meg ran back around, barely dodging the censor aimed at her back. Her heartbeat thudded erratically as she slammed down the pallet, tilting her head to puke into the grass. 

The pallet was shattered and Meg turned to run but was stopped by the golden censor slamming into the side of her head. She crumpled to the ground with a scream, watching with tear-filled eyes as her own blood was shaken off the weapon, and then she was being hoisted over the killer's shoulder. She squirmed and thrashed but it was of no use as she saw the hook come into view. She could see Kate slowly inching towards a wall of lockers, the blonde nodding before she disappeared.

No matter how many times you'd been hooked, it never got any less painful. Meg screamed as the rusted hook impaled through her shoulder. The Plague gave a pleased hum and Meg was splattered with more bile before the ancient killer finally wandered off in search of the others.  
It was all silent for a minute as both females waited to make sure she wasn't coming back, then Kate cautiously hopped out of her locker and ran up to unhook her. Meg grunted as her feet hit the earth and she wobbled unsteadily as a wave of nausea overcame her.

"Atta girl, you're all right now" Kate soothed, bending down to unscrew a bottle of rubbing alcohol and bandages from her medkit. Meg wiped her eyes and hissed in pain as her wounds were cleaned and bandaged. "Jake an' the new guy are waitin' by the gate for us, we better get 'way before she comes back" Meg nodded, gagging as vomit erupted from the back of her throat. Kate winced before grabbing her under the arms and carrying her shaking form away from the area. Finally stopping over by the stone cleansing fountain, Kate gently set her down before catching her breath. 

"T-thank you" Meg swallowed, before splashing the cleansing water over her body, and scooping some of it into her hands and swallowing it gratefully. "We don' leave others behind," Kate said firmly as she ran a hand through her blonde curls as she anxiously looked around.  
"Hey, have Jake and Ash opened that gate yet?" Meg asked, spitting a mouthful of blood and bile into the swirling red fountain. "Nah they didn'. Ash is still searching for tha' flashlight he dropped. Jake is makin' sure he ain't gettin' himself killed." Kate looked around.

"Speakin' o which. I think I see 'em up ahead in the temple" Kate was right, Meg peered through the thin line of trees, barely making out two figures waving over to them as they stood up by the entrance. "Let's get out of here" Meg grinned, taking off into a sprint toward the two men. Kate following behind her but not sprinting.  
"Hey, kiddo's," Ash smirked, bringing Kate into his embrace as she weakly batted his arms off her. "Stop tha'. We ain't tha' young" The blonde pouted. Meg grinned as she started to follow Jake's silent request to follow him. Kate and Ash both silently arguing as they followed behind.

Meg listened out for any traces of a heartbeat as they walked over to the large metal doors. Which hadn't been touched yet, Jake pushed down the lever with a grunt, everyone wincing at the metal squealing as it slowly slid open.  
Then a sudden roaring heartbeat overcame them all. The Plague stepping out from behind a wall as her insidious wore off. 

They all scattered as bright red vomit cracked the wall behind them, rebounding and hitting Jake. The saboteur gave a barely audible grunt. Sliding away from the door and slinking back toward the trees. Ash pointed his flashlight upwards and clicked it on, aiming the bright beam into the priestess' eyes. She howled as she was temporarily blinded, and Ash grabbed Kate and shoved her back into a corner behind a rock. He then took Meg and did the same with her to another bush. Once the blindness wore off there was only one survivor standing in front of The Plague.

Ash threw the now dead flashlight to the ground. Before turning and hightailing it away from the area. The Plague hot on his heels.  
Meg listened to the heartbeat fade away, as well as the taunting yells. Before she jumping out of her hiding spot and leaped for the lever. Kate stood beside her and Jake behind Kate.

"He's on his second hook" Kate muttered, anxiously twirling her hair. Jake placed a hand on hers in a comforting manner as she flinched. A red outline falling to the ground a while away from them with a yell that echoed throughout the map.  
The gate's alarm began to blare loudly. And after a few tense seconds finally squealed open. The red aura disappeared, before reappearing upon a hook.

Kate bit her lip as she watched the strange bubble disappear from around the aura. "I have ta get him" She decided. Jake exhaled in annoyance but nodded.  
Before Kate could move away, the ground suddenly shook and began to crack and ooze red veins. An echoing bell ringing out through the map, unlike The Wraith's bell.

"The fuck was that?" Meg shouted in alarm, wobbling as the ground shifted beneath her feet, red flames licking the sides of her legs that burned her.  
"Ouch!" She cried, taking a few steps back and crying out as her charred leg screamed with pain. "Ow ow ow, owww" She groaned. Jake knelt down to experimentally poke the red veins, eyes widened as he took in the sight. "Fascinating," He muttered, ignoring his pain completely.

"What's happenin'?" Kate yelled, taking a few steps back toward the gate as the veins scorched the bottom of her boots. "I-I Don't know" Jake mumbled.  
"It won't stop burning" Meg gritted her teeth, pressing a dirtied rag to the wound with watering eyes.  
"My medkit's got no charges left" The blonde winced. Carefully setting the red container down by the gate entrance.

The loud bell rang out once more. The veins cracking the surrounding earth and swelling in size. 

"That doesn't sound good" Jake muttered, looking at their surroundings with concealed curiosity.

"We should leave" Meg suggested weakly. Wincing at the glare Kate shot her.  
"We don' leave anyone behind, I am goin' to get Ash" She said, before taking off into a sprint, carefully avoiding the veins.  
Jake sighed, looking down to Meg's leg, and then to the opened gate.

"Get out of here Meg" He told her, and before she could argue he ran off to follow the blonde.  
Meg tried to follow him, but her leg wasn't having any of it.  
"Damn" She hissed, in partial pain and partial anger. Glaring up at the sky and flipping it her middle finger. She cursed as the pain seemed to increase.

"Surely there's something nearby to help..." She trailed off, eyeing the fountain with interest. Across the map, the red aura vanished.  
She wiped her bloodied hands on her pants, her fresh blood joining the heap of other blood already staining it.  
The redhead took a cautious step forward, wincing as her leg flared and the ground cracking ever so slightly. She grits her teeth and continued to hobble towards it. Stopping every five seconds to breathe and try to dull the pain. Another bell rang throughout the map, the red veins becoming more prominent and they began to violently hiss and spit.

At last, she reached the fountain, gripping the side of it with one hand as she awkwardly maneuvered her leg under the stream of water. Hissing as the pain slowly died down to a bearable throbbing. Yelling and the heartbeat she never noticed were suddenly there, and she turned to face the trio of survivors waiting for her by the gate, screaming for her to hurry up.

With a grunt, she took off in a sprint. Running right past the killer who barely seemed to notice her. Deciding to watch the red spreading and spitting fire instead.  
She reached the trio, and together they ran toward the line. Ash was pushed beyond by Kate, and Kate by Jake slamming into her back. Meg's body barely passed through the safety barrier as the spidery claws of the entity shot out of the ground where she had been standing previously. The claws grasping at nothing before sinking back into the earth.

She was suddenly pulled into a hug, Jake telling her off softly for not leaving earlier.

Together the foursome watched the fog take away the killer. Before the map exploded with red flames that reached the sky, painting them all in a bright red glow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super rushed and bad. But the endgame collapse looks amazing and I wanted to write about their first trial in the endgame collapse.  
> Might delete at a later stage. Unless people like this trash.


End file.
